Crippling Thoughts
by Patch Cipriano's Angel
Summary: "Hi, my name's Leonard Church. You see, I had this kinda brilliant plan. I would fragment myself and disintegrate, saving countless others, including those that I worked with. but next thing I know, I'm gone. And now, I'm trapped. In the mind of a fifteen year old girl. If you can hear this beacon I'm sending out, send help!"
1. Prologue: Why Didn't You Just Let Me Die

**A/N: So, I kinda feel the need to explain myself and this story. As you might be wondering, no. It's not a Ruby/Church romantic pairing. Because that'd be wrong and creepy on so many levels. No. What I'm going for here, is a sort of father/daughter or brother/sister type relationship. So, if that's not what you're looking for, there's the door.**

 **If you do happen to continue reading, I hope you enjoy. And please, be kind. Have a nice day, as well. Oh, and happy New Year.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Why Didn't You Just Let Me Die?**

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive?_

 _We're in the fight of our lives, and we're not ready to die._

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make them believe?_

 _I've got a hero living in me. I've gotta fight for what's right._

 _Today, I'm speaking my mind. And if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die._

 _A hero's not afraid to give his life. A hero's gonna save me, just in time._

 _I need a hero to save me now. I need a hero. Save me now!_

 _I need a hero to save my life. A hero will save me, just in time._

 _Hero - Skillet_

* * *

 _Hi, my name's Leonard Church._

 _But over the years, I was known as Epsilon and Alpha and the Director of Project Freelancer._

 _You see, I had this kinda brilliant plan. I would fragment myself and disintegrate, saving countless others, including those that I worked with. I'm not sure if 'friends' would be an accurate description. But, at least, there were some I hated less than others. Anyway, I was going to put this plan into action, but next thing I know, I'm **gone.** Not in a dead sense, though. I **have** died before though. Ha, ha. That's another story. I just vanished. And now, I'm trapped. In the mind of a fifteen-year-old girl. And trust me, it's not **that** entertaining. If you can hear this beacon I'm sending out, send help! If you happen to be one of the soldiers from Blood Gulch, never help me **again!**_

* * *

Ruby Rose's silver eyes blinked open, and she winced, sitting up. _What happened?_ She thought dismayed. The back of her head throbbed painfully. Her hand danced over the aching area gingerly before she yanked it away, feeling wetness.

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the crimson stains on her fingertips. _What is this?!_ "That's what I'm wondering," a voice said. She bolted upright, her heart stuttering agonizingly against her ribcage. After a few moments of heart-pounding terror, she glanced around, taking in her surroundings.

This place _seemed_ familiar. Remembrance sent another shockwave of fear through her. It was Mountain Glenn, the ghost town that had been destroyed, overtaken by Grimm and nature. And it appeared that she was in the old hospital. She lay on an old, creaky bed that felt like it was ready to crumble beneath her.

To her left and her right, monitors and machines sat in disrepair. A small IV holder sat next to a machine to her left, the bag drained and slumped sadly, the needle in the crook of her elbow. The walls bore dusty, stained and peeling wallpaper and paint. The window was grimy and let in the dusky moonlight. The only light available as the overhead lights didn't appear to work.

 _Weiss! Yang! Blake!_ "They're fine," the voice said, sounding, even more, annoyed. "Who's there?" Ruby called. "I'm over here." She turned to the sound and jolted back. A small, translucent figure hovered near her shoulder. It looked like a man, wearing strange armor. "Who are you?" Ruby asked, her voice cracking.

But as she asked, memories flooded her mind, making the ache turn to a pound. "Ch - Church?" She asked, sucking in a sharp breath through her teeth. "Yeah," the figure sighed, "You can call me Church. I'm your AI, I guess." _How did this happen...?_ "It's a long and complicated process. Look, you might want to get out of here. I'm detecting multiple hostiles headed your way."

 _Hostiles?!_ She clambered off the bed, prying the IV needle from her elbow, staggering slightly before reaching for her weapon. To her horror, her fingers skimmed over an empty holster. Ruby froze, her heart thundering angrily in her chest. She slowly sucked in a shuddered breath, calling on her Semblance to flit across the room and down the hallway. She slammed into the double doors without looking back.

After she'd made it a safe distance, she dropped to her knees, breathing in jagged breaths that felt like glass shards slicing through her lungs. " _What is happening to me?!_ " She shrieked. Church flickered into view, pointing at her, "First, _ow!_ You're _loud._ Second, I'm just as in the dark as you are. Third, **_ow!_** Damn. The pipes on you." He made a show of rubbing the side of his helmet like he'd rub his ear.

Ruby stood on trembling legs, touching the back of her head, gasping when her fingers brush over a cold, smooth surface. "Oh, God." She began to breathe erratically, hyperventilating. "Let's not panic, here. Okay?" Church said in an attempt to calm and reason with her.

"How can I _not_ panic?!" Her voice grew shrill as tears welled in her eyes, "You've been implanted into my _brain!_ " She began to pace, her hands shaking at her sides. "Well, yeah..." Church said with a shrug, "You kinda got me there." Ruby flailed unhappily as she wheezed.

"Look, we're both stuck together. This situation isn't ideal, but we're both in it together," Church started gingerly, his body language telegraphing that he was uncomfortable, "So, quit your bitching, Sweetheart. Life sucks for us both." He concluded.

Ruby was so stunned by his bluntness that she stopped pacing and hyperventilating. Her trembling subsided, and she nodded, whispering, "Yeah. I guess you're right." "I know I am," Church sounded smug before flickering to her shoulder. "Come on," He cajoled, "Let's get out of this death trap." "Okay," Ruby nodded again, stooping to pick up a length of pipe.

"Wait," Church stopped her before pointing to a small black box. "Pick that up." Ruby blinked at him before picking it up. The box fit snugly in her hand. "Now what?" " _Press the button!_ " Ruby did as she was told. Light emerged from the box, spreading in an arc, making a shield.

" _Whoa,_ " Ruby gaped before a King Taijitu lunged at her, the dark half colliding with the shield, making her hand sting from the friction. She gasped before giving the shield a shove. " _On your left!_ " Church announced, making her turn. She deflected the second half and ducked, rolling across the ground, grabbing a rebar, wielding it like a sword.

As Ruby readied herself for the next attack, Epsilon paused, calculating the next move and how to counter it. "Okay..." Church began scanning the area as Delta appeared next to him, "Hey, Delta." Delta glanced at him, "Epsilon, are you sure this is the best course of action?"

Church glanced at his summation. "Huh... Maybe you're right." He reassessed the situation. "Thanks, D." "You're welcome," with that, Delta disappeared. "Okay," He appeared next to Ruby, calling out the next moves, " _Duck! Shield! If you round off that wall, you can ambush it._ "

Ruby did as told and tapped into her Semblance, leaping up to the wall and shooting from it, driving the end of the rebar into the head of the light half of the King Taijitu before kicking off the head of the dark half, the slipstream of her Semblance sending it spiraling before it struck the wall. The impact had obliterated the remainder of the Grimm before it dissolved.

Ruby doubled over, resting her hands on her knees, breathing raggedly, "Well, you _are_ useful after all." "Thanks," Church deadpanned. "Let's just go, alright?" "Okay," Ruby tucked the Hardlight Shield into her pocket, walking down the street, " _If_ I can find -" She trailed off, hearing her name shouted.

"Is that - ?!" Her heart leapt with joy when she saw a group of familiar figures. " _Church! They came for me!_ " She chirped. "Good for you," Church sounded forlorn. She paused mid-stride. "Church, are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm just fine." He shook his head before a barrage of memories invaded her mind.

People with red and blue armor of varying shades, and one person with orange-ish armor and another in pink armor, flitted past. "Oh..." Ruby bit her lip. "I'm sorry." "Don't be." Church's voice regained its sharpness. "Let's just get back to your friends, okay?" He spat the word 'friends' as though it were disgusting. "Church - "

" _I don't want your pity!_ " He snarled, "So wipe that stupid look off your _face!_ " He blinked out of existence, leaving a stricken Ruby behind. She deflated and slowly walked down the street, tears welling in her eyes. As much as he tried to hide it, Ruby felt his hope rising when the voices echoed down the street, only to fall when he recognized them as _Ruby's_ friends, not his. The blow struck her just as hard as it struck him.

 _I'll help you find them, Church. I promise. And I never break my promise._ He didn't reply, but she knew he was still hurting. Which only fueled her desire to help him. " _Ruby!_ " Yang's voice shook her from her reverie. "Yang!" Ruby's voice cracked as her sister collided with her, wrapping her in a bone-crushing hug.

"I was so worried!" Yang sounded choked, which was funny because Ruby was the one being choked. "Yang - can't breathe!" "Don't be silly! I'm breathing just fine - Oh, sorry!" Yang released her. Ruby gasped for air for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. "So, what happened to you?" "I..." Ruby was at a loss for words. "I don't know."

She shook her head. "I just woke up here, in the hospital." "What?!" Weiss shrieked. She'd just arrived, Blake in tow. "You'll need to be checked out when we get back," Yang said. Ruby remembered the AI device implanted in the base of her skull. " _No!_ I'm all right." She insisted. "Let's just get back to Beacon."

She hurried past them, navigating the streets in search of the Bullhead her team used to reach Mountain Glenn. "You didn't tell them about me, I noticed." Church finally made an appearance. "If I did that, they'd probably try to get rid of you. And I didn't want them to do that." She shook her head.

"Why? After what I said, I really wouldn't blame you." "Because it's the right thing to do, Church." Church sighed heavily, "Yeah, okay. Sure." Ruby forced a smile at him before turning to the airship, stepping on board, sending Church offline.

She sat down on one of the seats, sighing softly, lowering her head, her fingertips slipping over the AI unit before she pried it from the slot, wincing. Ruby flipped the small box-like object over in her hands. A symbol she didn't recognize was etched into it.

"Hmm..." She traced the symbol before setting the apparatus back into place and sitting back as her teammates arrived and the Bullhead rose into the air, flying them back to Vale. _Don't worry, Church. We'll figure this out. Together. I promise._


	2. Chapter 1: Day 10,001, I Guess

**A/N: Okay, I have a confession to make. I did write this chapter out before posting the prologue. Also, I was exhausted when posting the prologue, so I accidentally chose Alpha rather than Epsilon. Sorry. It was 5 in the morning, and I hadn't had any sleep yet. I corrected that, though. Hope you guys will forgive me.**

 **Anyway, to clarify on Epsilon possessing other people in this story.**

 **Okay, so the nervous system is an electronic system, and Epsilon is essentially electronically hijacking someone's nervous system, which is an extension of his holographic projection.**

 **Also, as some of you may have noticed, reviews on this story aren't showing up within the site, for some reason. I can only read them through email notifications. Sorry. But, I'll do my best to reply.**

 **Ben Jones: V? I'm not sure I follow.**

 **Vindexian: Thank you. And, I've seen all 13 seasons. To be honest, I was watching season 12 when I came with the idea for this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Amidamaru88: Thank you. And please refer to the beginning of this author's note. Also, the how and the why will be explained. And no, they didn't implant a chip into her head. They surgically attached neural implants and then put the AI device into the slots they created. It was a complicated process. And Ruby did need a long time to heal. And yes, Church was emotional. He expected to dematerialize, essentially die, then he didn't. And then he was separated from his group. He was confused, stressed, worn down and worried. And no. Ruby doesn't have the other AI in her head. They're Epsilon's memories of the other AIs. So, they won't affect Ruby. Church will be the only one interacting with them. Ruby doesn't have multiple AIs. She has one AI that has several personalities. Heh.(Also, your review had been truncated, so I'll finish replying when it finally posts in full within the site.)**

 **Thorfaxdragonkin: My thoughts exactly when I was watching season 12. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **dragoncaller45: Thank you. I'll try my best. :)**

 **Iron-ninja: Thanks. I'll try.**

 **DimmaDan: Thanks. I try. Heh. And he's not pissed at them, per se. He expected to be gone. And then he wasn't. Then he ended up in a strange place, trapped in the head of a stranger. He's had a rough day. Let's just leave it at that. Ha. And yeah, he's nicer than the Alpha. I just wanted him to retain a bit of his personality. Which he will soften up a bit. A bit. But still be Church as we know him.**

 **Guest: I'm kind of wondering why you chose to remain anonymous. Ah, well. Anyway, I hope it does. And I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Austanator115: Oh, stop it. You'll make me blush. Heh. Anyway, thanks. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **With that said, if you haven't skipped over all this, I hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Day 10,001** **, I Guess**

 _You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine._

 _You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind._

 _I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through._

 _Ten thousand promises. Ten thousand ways to lose._

 _And you held it all. But you were careless to let it fall._

 _You held it all. And I was by your side. Powerless._

 _Powerless - Linkin Park_

* * *

Ruby hummed to herself as she strolled to the bathroom, Epsilon perched on her shoulder, leaning forward, his arms on his legs as he pondered silently. After stepping into the bathroom, Ruby turned to the holographic figure on her shoulder.

"Uhhh, Church?" She began nervously. He usually went offline before this point. But he seemed distracted today. "What?" He muttered. "Do you mind?" She asked, raising a brow. Church raised his head, looking at the bundle of clothes she held and realization clicked in. "Oh. Right." With that, he winked out of existence.

Ruby removed the AI device and set it on the small side table with her clothes before peeling off her pajamas and climbing into the shower. As soon as she'd been cleaned up and dressed in her school uniform, she slipped the unit back into place and waited for Church to return. After a few moments of waiting, she began to grow worried.

"Church?" She called. When that didn't work, she tried again, "Epsilon. Command. _Online!_ " Her voice grew shrill. "Okay, okay. _Damn_." Church's voice came from next to her ear, "You're loud for such a small girl." Ruby exhaled a sigh of relief and gathered her things, walking out of the bathroom.

"You know, instead of waiting for me to disappear every morning, you could command me to go offline. Or just remove the device," Church said conversationally. "But, that's rude!" Ruby protested. "Yeah? And commandin' me to come back online _isn't?_ " Church retorted. "I was worried," Ruby said, returning to her team's room.

She waved to Church to cloak himself. Which he did. Her friends and sister still didn't know about Epsilon. And that's the way she wanted to keep it. If they knew, they might try to destroy him. Or delete him. Either way, she didn't want him to leave. She liked Church. He was her friend. At least, she thought of him as a friend.

He probably found her annoying. "Are you ready to go?" Weiss asked, her brow rising as she gathered her books into her bag. "Yeah! Just about." Ruby grabbed her book bag and began shoving her books and homework into it. "Your answer on page 16 was wrong, by the way," Church said from inside her mind.

 _Ah! Really?! Oh, no!_ She heard Church laughing and sulked. _Were you just messing with me just now?_ He didn't answer. She followed the others to class. One thing she was thankful for during Professor Port's lectures were Church's distractions. During the class, he'd usually create a light show or something like that to entertain himself.

Today, fireworks danced, sparked and exploded at the edge of her vision. They crackled in many different colors. "And that's when I -" Professor Port droned on. "Dear God," Church groaned, "And I thought _Caboose_ was annoying." Ruby blinked before a series of memories flickered through her mind.

"You know what? I have an idea." He began to drift toward the Professor. _Wait! You can jump from person to person?!_ Is that how you - "Relax," Church looked back at her, "I'm _implanted_ in _your_ mind. I might be able to jump into other people, but I'm tethered to you." Ruby sunk into her seat, relaxing slightly, but still shaken.

It'd been a while, and she still hadn't figured out how Church had been implanted into her mind. But, she wasn't focused on that at the moment. She watched as Church leapt into the Professor, overcoming him quickly before settling in. "Professor?" A girl in the front row said, worried.

"Professor?" Church-Port asked before realizing, "Oh, right. Me." He cleared the Professor's throat before saying, "I just thought of another story to tell all of you. It's about a group of soldiers in a box canyon." He nodded Port's head. The class begun to whisper amongst themselves, before a wave of Port's hand silenced them and Church began to speak.

"So, anyway, there was this box canyon, called Blood Gulch. And these soldiers were stationed there. They wore armors of different color. One team was Red. The other was Blue. We'll just call the Blue team the awesome team, yeah? Anyway, the teams spied on each other for years, until one day things got really interesting. You see the Red team got a jeep. And Team Awesome got a tank. And both teams got new rookies, but that isn't really that important. Anyway, one day, the Red Team's rookie stole the Blue Team's flag. And Blue Team's admirable leader left to get it back. But, unfortunately for him, the rookie on his team had the tank. You see, the rookie -" The clock on Ruby's desk chimed the hour, and Church paused. "Oh, class is over, I guess."

He left Professor Port and returned to Ruby. "What? What is -" Professor Port blinked, looking around as everyone gathered their books. "Hey," Yang said, catching up to Ruby, "Did Professor Port seem weird to you?" "Weirder than usual?" Weiss shot back, her lip quirking. Church snickered in Ruby's mind, "I like her."

Ruby made her way to the cafeteria with her friends, "So, I was thinking about our class assignment, we could -" Ruby zoned out at this point, _what do you think, Church?_ "What? For your school assignment?" He sounded bored, "Do whatever you want." Ruby sighed and pulled out the papers she'd had yet to turn in, flipping through them.

 _So, which one were you talking about?_ "The third one from the top on page 16. You said it was A. The correct answer is C." Church flickered into view at her shoulder. _Oh! Right! I shouldn't have stayed up so late, working on this._ "I told you so," Church stated.

Ruby quickly scrubbed out the incorrect answer with her pencil eraser before scrawling in the correct answer. _So, how did you know that?_ "Are you kidding me?" He asked, sounding offended before a glimpse of his memories invaded her mind. He'd been jumping into her Scroll while she was asleep. _I should have known._

"Instead of going into the Forever Fall Forest for our assignment, what if we signed up for one of the investigations?" Ruby chimed in, startling the others. "You want to investigate?" Weiss deadpanned. "Yeah, why not?" Ruby beamed. "Where are you going with this?" Church asked, suspicious. _You want to find your friends, **right?**_

"They're not my friends," Church responded, "But, yeah. I'd like to know what happened." "Fine!" Weiss shook her head and stood, walking away to sign them up. "Great!" Ruby cheered. "You're far too enthusiastic about this." Church sighed heavily. After lunch, they soldiered through more classes before dinnertime.

Ruby finished her meal and walked out to the hallway before whispering to Church, speaking lowly and carefully so as not to be seen talking to herself. "So, what do you think?" "About our chances of finding anyone I knew? I don't think we will." Church hovered before her, shaking his head.

"I don't think you should give up hope. They might be out there, looking for you, worried about you." "How can you do this?" Church asked, growing frustrated. "How can you be so -" He broke off, growling in frustration.

"Because, if we lose hope, then what's left? You're my friend, Church, whether you think you are or not. And I want to help you. I'm _going_ to help you." Ruby raised her chin, gazing back at him stubbornly before Yang and the others entered the hallway. Ruby waved Church away. "Who are you talking to?" Yang asked, looking around.

"No one!" Ruby said quickly before walking away. "You know, sooner or later, they'll find out about me." Church put his two cents in. _I'd rather it be later. Much later. But, we'll deal with that when it happens._ She nodded, walking into the dorm room, grabbing her pajamas.

"So, when we leave out for our class assignment, I'll try to find your friends." "You don't give up, do you?" "No, I don't." She gazed at him then asked, "Could you... go offline for a little bit?" "Fine!" Church seethed, disappearing. She changed into her pajamas as her sister and friends entered the room.

"Okay, you're going to tell me what's going on," Weiss announced. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked innocently as she began to climb the bunk bed. "You've been acting very strange lately. At first, I thought it was just you being you, and then I realized you weren't you at _all_."

Ruby sighed slowly, "Okay. I'm doing this for a friend." She announced, turning to her teammates. "He was separated from his friends, and he wants to find them again." "Who?" Yang asked. "I already told you more than I should have." Ruby looked down, "I can't tell you any more."

"Okay," Weiss announced, the others nodding along with her. "We'll help you and this mysterious friend of yours. Even though, we all think this is a bad idea." Ruby bit her lip on a smile. Later that evening, she lay on her side, the AI unit still implanted. "So, what all did you tell them?" Church appeared before her.

Ruby opened her mouth to protest but halted when he held his hand up, "Don't bother lying. Just tell me." She sighed, whispering, "I told them that I'm helping a friend find his friends. That's it." "You didn't tell them that the friend you're helping is also an artificial intelligence that's implanted in your _brain?_ " Church sounded incredulous and a lot like he's scowling now.

"Nope. That's all they need to know." She rolled onto her back. "Why didn't you remove me yet? You usually remove the device and hide it under your pillow before you sleep." Ruby looked over at him, alarmed. "What? I'm an AI; I'm not stupid or oblivious." Church snorted.

Ruby rolled her shoulder into a shrug, replying in a small voice, "I'm scared. I didn't want to be alone." "What are you afraid of?" Church asked, impatient. "What if we don't find your friends? Or rather, what if we _do_ find your friends? I don't want you to go, Church. I like having you here. You're my friend. And I'll miss you if you go." Ruby whispered, her eyes welling with tears.

Church uttered a choked sound of surprise before sitting down at the edge of her pillow, "I'm not going anywhere. Not yet, anyway. And why would you miss me? I'm kind of an asshole, if you haven't noticed." Ruby shook her head, silently and deftly avoided the question, "Could you tell me a story?"

"Which one?"

"Well, you promised you'd tell me about the time that Caboose got his head stuck in the freezer."

"Oh. Right. Well, Tucker and I decided that..." Church spun the story, and Ruby slowly relaxed and whispered to him as she drifted off, "G'night, Church..." He sighed as he watched her slip into a deep slumber before detaching from the apparatus and drifted towards her Scroll. He waited for it to switch on and glanced around the room before accessing the internet, searching for any sign of the Reds and the Blues. But nothing.

"Wait," He muttered, scrolling back several screens before seeing a picture of Agent Washington in black armor with gold accents, his helmet off and his back to the camera, head ducked in a solemn manner. The article read, " **Tragic Airship Crash Rocks Remnant With Mayhem.** _A ship of unknown origins came tumbling down from the sky in a blaze before crashing into -_ " "What?!" Church cried, " _No!_ "

He paused, hearing Ruby stirring sleepily, almost waking. Church disconnected from the Scroll, returning to the implement, sitting at the edge of Ruby's bed, wrapped up in his troubling thoughts. He was so wrapped up that he didn't notice the change in her breathing.

"The article didn't say that they all died, you know." He jumped, whipping around to face Ruby, who gazed at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "It didn't say they were _alive_ either." He returned. "True," Ruby acknowledged. "But they could very well be alive. And if they are, they'll need us, Church. They'll need _you_."

Church sighed heavily, turning away from her before saying dismissively, "Go back to sleep. Even _I_ can tell you're not functioning at full capacity. You're not even at _optimal_ capacity." "Fine," Ruby retorted, "You're just upset because you _know_ I'm right." She rolled over, her back facing him and drifted off to sleep.

"Maybe you are," Church murmured to himself, "But we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" With that, he went offline.


	3. Chapter 2: This Hero Thing Ain't So Bad

**A/N: Well, Chapter 2 - actually, 3. But I'm not counting the prologue. Heh. - Well, I may or may not be able to post the next one as quickly as this one. Because I'm currently writing it. I mostly had to finish this chapter and polish it up a bit. Anyway, thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Amidamaru88: (As promised, the rest of my reply) I _will_ be doing my best to add more descriptions. Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy/ed the story.**

 **Thorfaxdragonkin: Hmm... What _do_ you think the ship is?**

 **Iron-ninja: Hmmm... The Reds and Blues? Or Ruby and Church?**

 **Metalex: Thanks? I think?**

 **ultima-owner: Wasn't it, though? ;)**

 **Masterelite28: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Doctor John Smith: Thanks! I hope you like this next chapter.**

 **With that said, I'll be doing my best to update on a (semi) regular basis.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: This Hero Thing Ain't So Bad After All**

Ruby grunted when she slid across the classroom's floor. Cardin Winchester had flung her aside as though she were a doll. Nothing seemed to make his Aura level drop. He blocked each of her attacks without breaking a sweat. She winced, climbing to her feet.

It was a one-on-one sparring class, overseen by Glynda, who watched with disapproval on her features. Ruby watched her Aura level lower yet again. _Where was Church?_ She clambered to her feet, determined to not mess up again.

"Come on, Ruby!" Yang called out. "You can do this!" Ruby's hands curled into fists as she raised them, dropping into a defensive crouch. The first thing Cardin did was disarm her. He knew she couldn't defend herself as well without Crescent Rose.

The scythe had been returned to her on the flight home. Apparently, finding it on the outskirts of Mountain Glenn had lead to her teammates finding her. Upon receiving the weapon from her sister, Ruby turned it over in her hands, both missing the scythe and feeling as though it were alien to her.

She dropped her shoulder and charged toward Cardin. _Church!_ Her mind screamed. The AI unit was still attached to her neural implants. But Church still hadn't made an appearance. He vanished last night and never reappeared. She hadn't seen him at all that morning.

Before when he'd do this, he'd always reappear around lunchtime. But lunchtime came and went. And still no sign of him. "God, _what?_ " Until now. He appeared at the corner of her mind. " _Bank left!_ " He said, realizing her intention.

She did as told and flipped toward the ground, rolling through the opening between Cardin's legs. He'd been standing guard over her scythe. But not anymore. She grabbed the compacted weapon and unfurled it, gripping it with both hands as she rose to her feet.

Church observed the scene before looking at the Aura meters. " _Why didn't you tell me it was this bad?_ " He thundered. _I tried,_ Ruby shot back. _But you were gone again._ Church cursed creatively before glancing at Cardin.

"Don't worry, Kid. I'll even things out." He tapped into Cardin's Scroll before surveying the guy in question, humming softly to himself before looking at the surroundings. "Okay, Cardin's knee was dislocated a week ago, we could use that to our advantage..." He muttered softly. He whistled softly as he devised a plan of attack before speaking to Ruby, "Okay, let's do this." Ruby nodded as all the information rolled through her mind.

She ducked and wove between Cardin's attacks before shooting a kick to his barely healed knee, reinjuring it and rolled beneath his haymaker before swinging Crescent Rose in an arc, sweeping him to the floor as Church darted into Cardin's Scroll, tampering with his Aura meter.

Ruby leapt aside when Cardin jackknifed to his feet before gawking at his Aura level, wincing as he rubbed his knee. "That's right, Asshole," Church said to Cardin softly so that no one else could hear him, "God doesn't like it when you pick on little girls!" Cardin yelped, looking around before spotting Ruby just before she dealt the finishing blow, knocking him to the floor, stunning him.

"Ruby Rose is the winner!" Glynda announced before stepping over to Cardin, "Maybe you should think carefully before picking your opponent, Mr. Winchester." Ruby's team jumped to their feet, cheering and whooping as the girl took her bow, pleased. _We did it, Church!_ "Yeah, I guess we did," He replied, "Know what? You're not so bad after all, Kid. In fact, I think you're getting better."

She hurried over to her teammates, cheering along with them, beaming. "When you started to rush Cardin, I thought you'd gone crazy!" Yang exclaimed. It was dinnertime and Teams RWBY and JNPR were all gathered at their tables, tucking into their meals. "Please," Ruby waved her hand casually, "I had a plan all along."

She heard Church snort as he flickered into view at the edge of her vision, "Yeah, _you_ had a plan." He drawled, folding his arms as he gazed up at her from the table. "What was that?" Weiss asked suspiciously. Ruby slammed her hand down over the holographic Epsilon, saying quickly, "Nothing!"

"I thought I heard something." Weiss narrowed her eyes, looking around. "So did I," Blake put in softly, her bow-covered ears twitching. Yang's brows raised, "Like what?" "I thought I heard someone talking." Weiss shook her head. _Church!_ Ruby shrieked mentally. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." He grumbled.

 _Do you really think it's a good idea to tell them?_ She thought tentatively. "To be honest, I don't know. I just know that keeping this a secret isn't the best idea, Ruby." She nodded at his words but continued to eat, spotting him at the edge of her vision, perched on the edge of Yang's tray, his legs dangling toward the table.

 _I'll think about it;_ she replied, gazing around at her teammates and friends. She didn't want this happiness and camaraderie to end. But, she knew it would the second she brought up Church and how she found him. That was simply something she'd worry over later.

After dinner, she cleared her tray and walked back to the dorms, taking a small detour to the courtyard. "So, if I did tell them, what should I say?" She asked nervously. "The truth," Church said with a shrug. "The truth," Ruby said, feeling knots twist in her stomach. "Right, the truth." She nodded, sinking to the ground.

"Hey," Church hovered above the ground, "It'll be okay. They'll understand. Unless, of course, they happen to be anything like _my_ teammates," He laughed, memories of their misadventures floated to the surface of Ruby's mind. She smiled faintly at the memories before a small pang struck her heart. It was agonizing.

If this is what it felt like for her, how did it feel for Church? "Okay, what is it?" Church asked, kicking at a wildflower, his foot phasing through the plant harmlessly. "Everything?" Ruby shrugged, hugging her knees to her chest. "I guess... I just..." She stopped to swallow back a lump in her throat. "Your friends.."

"Yeah? What about them?" He stopped trying to correct her when she referred to them as friends. "You miss them, don't you?" Her voice was barely a whisper now. "Well..." Church trailed off, lost in thought. "I guess I do. From time to time." He rolled a shoulder into a half-shrug.

Ruby stood and began to cross the courtyard, walking as slowly as possible, "What do you think tomorrow will be like?" She asked tentatively. "I dunno," Church replied, "But think about it this way, it can't be any better and it sure as hell can't be any worse." Ruby nodded firmly and entered the dorms.

She made her way down the labyrinth of halls and stopped when she came across Jaune, who seemed to be waiting for her. "This guy have a thing for you or somethin'?" Church asked, feigning rubbing his chin. "What? _No!_ " Ruby sputtered, "He's my friend." "Hey," Church held up his hands in silent surrender, "He's the one waiting outside your room. I'm just saying."

"Hey, Jaune!" Ruby chirruped, striding over to the young man. "Hey, Ruby." He looked around before turning to her, "I just wanted to come by and congratulate you on winning the match today." "Thanks," Ruby beamed, pulling her Scroll from her pocket. "I just..." Jaune began uncertainly, "I saw something today."

 _What?!_ Ruby screamed mentally, freezing in the act of unlocking the dorm room door, "W - what do you mean?" She stammered. "Well, I... saw..." Jaune glanced around again, "I saw something... with you, during the match." "Something like what?" Ruby asked, her voice quivering. "Something... like a small... figure?" Jaune trailed off near the end of his statement, making it a question.

Ruby unlocked the door quickly and stepped inside, yanking Jaune in by his shirt. "What do you mean, a small figure?" Ruby asked him, paling. "I don't know! I just saw.." He swallowed thickly. "Something like me?" Church finished for him, cutting into the conversation with his sudden appearance.

Jaune yelped, flying backward into the door and uttered a soft sound of terror before croaking out, "You see the floating man too, right?" " _Church!_ " Ruby cried, shocked. "Church?" Jaune stared at her in disbelief. "You _named_ it?!" "Hey, watch it, pal!" Church snarled, sounding infuriated now, " _I am not a thing!_ "

Ruby stepped in, "I didn't name him. He already had a name, when I... found him." She finished lamely. "You _found_ him?" Jaune sounded incredulous. "Yeah," Ruby nodded quickly. "Actually, I was implanted into her head," Church said casually, shrugging. " _What?!_ " Jaune screamed.

"Yeah, there's a process, it's complicated." Church finished, waving a hand. " _Church!_ " Ruby cried as she covered Jaune's mouth with both her hands. "What? It's the truth!" Church retorted. Jaune paled and removed her hands from his mouth,"He was implanted in your brain?"

Ruby sighed softly before taking a step back, turning her back to him before lifting up her hair, revealing the AI device. She heard Jaune gasp before hearing his horror-stricken voice, "Oh, my God. _Ruby._ " "I'm all right, now," She replied, lowering her hair, smoothing it down to cover the implement and turning to face him. "It took a while to grow used to it and to heal, but I'm doing much better." She smiled faintly.

" _Heal?_ " Jaune sounded, even more, horrified. "Okay," Church interrupted what he presumed to be even more shocked babbling from the blonde boy, "Yes, she needed to heal. And if you so much as think about telling anyone about my presence - and trust me, I'll know - I'll possess you and make you jump off the CCT tower." " _Church!_ " Ruby cried, aghast, as Jaune paled. "Don't tell anyone," He mumbled, nodding, "Got it. See you, Ruby." He turned and scrambled from the room.

"That wasn't necessary." Ruby chided Epsilon. "Besides, I thought you wanted my teammates to know what happened?" She began to sift through her clothing, pulling her Huntress outfit from the shared wardrobe to pack for their journey. "I do," Church said with a shrug,"I just think they should hear it from you."

"And, I'll tell them," Ruby said, shaking her head, "Just not right now. And not today." Church heaved an unnecessarily loud sigh, "Fine, keep your secrets from your teammates - " He began to crackle and static like a radio that can't pick up a signal from a station. Ruby dropped the outfit, her eyes widening, "Church!"

" - See where that gets - " He pixellated, flickering in and out of view, " - You -" He blinked back into her field of vision, rubbing his helmet. "Huh," He sounded dumbfounded. "Church," Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" "Yeah," He muttered, "I just felt a little - " With that, he winked out of existence.

" _Church!_ " Ruby shrieked. "Epsilon, command, _online!_ " She cried, " _Church?!_ " She yanked the AI apparatus from the implants with a shout of pain before turning it over in her hands, tears of pain and fear welling in her eyes as she dropped to the floor, cradling the unit gingerly, her voice cracking as she said brokenly, "Church? Church...?"

 _I knew exactly - I knew exactly what this would feel like._

 _To hear the same voice that said, "hello" say, "Goodbye."_

 _Illusory Light - Sarah Blasko_


	4. Chapter 3: This Is The Part Where

**A/N: Well... if I'm being honest, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter... but, anyway...**

 **DimmaDan: You and I were thinking the same thing... o.o Have you been reading my mind? Can you - can you hear my thoughts right now? And yeah, I was thinking it'd be interesting if he _did_ have a body. We'd see more of 'big brother Church' if he did. And it is fun. I had way too much fun writing that scene. Heh. He'll be showing more of that trait later on. And, to the dismay of her teammates, so will Ruby. Because, as we all know, people implanted with AI for a period of time gain personality traits of the AI. And as for Jaune? That _will_ be explained, as will Church's disappearance. Also, it's a little before the Vytal festival and sometime after the Grimm invasion. And, yes, I do. ;)**

 **blaiseingfire: He _might_ be. Or it may be another issue altogether.**

 **Guest: You're back! Yay! :D Heh. I _try_ to write longer chapters. But for some reason, that just doesn't happen for me. O.e Ah, well... and I _do_ have fun. ;)**

 **Vindexian: Hmm. That's actually a good theory. I don't think they're aware of Remnant, either. The same way no one _really_ knew about Chorus. And, no. Epsilon was with Caboose when Wash set off the EMP. So, he wasn't damaged, then.**

 **ultima-owner: Ouch. Yeah, maybe he did. Wait. You _are_ referring to Cardin, right?**

 **brave kid: Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: This Is The Part Where It Gets Difficult**

 _Look for the light that leads me home._

 _Tired of feeling lost. Tired of letting go._

 _Tear the whole world down. Tear the whole world down._

 _Tired of wasted breath. Tired of nothing left._

 _Tear the whole world down. Tear the whole world down._

 _Failure._

 _Failure – Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

Ruby was still seated on the floor, clutching the device, when her teammates arrived. She wiped her eyes and stood when they entered. "Ruby?" Yang's worried voice cut through the silence. "I'm all right," Ruby said quickly.

She grabbed her clothes and walked to the bathroom, where she changed into her pajamas, and when she reentered the room, her teammates were standing close together, whispering amongst themselves. Ruby cast a glance at them and climbed into her bunk. Yang and the others watched her, worry etching into their features.

Ruby closed her eyes, hot tears trailing down her cheeks as she rolled onto her side, her back to her friends and her sister. The others sighed, relenting before they changed and retired to bed.

Ruby held the AI apparatus in her hands, turning it over and over in her hands. She remembered when she decided to paint over the odd symbol and drew her emblem over it.

 _"You're defacing government property, you know," Church said, disapproval bleeding into his voice. "It's not_ _ **my**_ _government." Ruby retorted, blotting out the mark of Project Freelancer with paint._

 _"Well..." Church started before giving up, "You got me there." She drew her emblem onto the device. "There!" She proclaimed happily. "Yay," Church drawled, sounding annoyed now, "You painted me_ _ **red.**_ _"_

 _"Oh, come on, Church." Ruby cajoled, "Red is such a lovely color. You'd look nice in red." "No freakin' way!" Church said, offended. Ruby just laughed._

Now, tears stained her cheeks before she finally fell asleep, exhausted emotionally. Ruby's sleep was restless and dreamless. She drifted in and out of consciousness. "Damn it!" The voice broke through the fog. "No, the _other way_. You stupid _train!_ " Ruby's eyes fluttered open, sticky with tears. "Church?" Ruby croaked.

He was hovering near her Scroll, cheery music and beeps and buzzes emanating from the device. Church snarled as the trains coasted along the tracks and to the stations. "Not the _green_ station! The _red_ statio - _that's it! I've had it!_ " He ended the game. "I'm gonna hack that damn game and make my own modifications, so help me!"

" _Church_." Ruby sat up, staring at the holographic figure. "Yeah, what is it, Kid?" He turned to her. "Where'd you go?" She asked softly, the cadence of her teammates breathing telling her that they're all still sleeping.

"What do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. "You disappeared last night," Ruby said slowly. "Oh, that." Church looked around the room, "Did I ever tell you that these are some really nice digs, I mean it. You guys _really_ -" " _Church_." Ruby stopped him, frowning.

"Okay, okay. _Fine_." He turned back to face her, "I just got a little exhausted. That's all. I needed a break." "A break?" Ruby deadpanned. "Yeah, a break. I was a little overworked." Ruby didn't believe him. And she knew that he could read that much from her expression.

"Look, don't worry about it. I'm okay now." Church said. "Get some rest. Don't we have a trip to take in the morning?" Ruby sighed, flopping back on her bed. "Yeah, sure." She turned her back to him, pulling the blankets over her shoulders. Church watched her fall asleep and looked down before going offline.

The sunrise seemed to approach too quickly, as Ruby was being shaken awake by Weiss not two hours later. "Ruby! Wake up. Or we're going to be late." Ruby blinked a few times, shaking her head before sitting up, seeing the others moving about the room, packing their bags.

Ruby snatched the AI unit from under her pillow before hopping down from her bunk. She grabbed her combat skirt and hood, walking to the bathroom. After a quick shower and a change of clothing, she attached the implement and walked back to her dorm, grabbing her prepacked bag.

 _Church?_ She thought tentatively. There was no immediate reply. She felt her heart fracture a little. Ruby was so sure she saw him last night. But, now her belief was suspended. No. It was destroyed. Ruby reached towards the underside of the bedside table, her fingertips skimming over the wooden surface before they touched something cold and smooth.

She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled the Z-90 Photonic Coalescence Emitter from the table. She slipped it into her pocket and walked to the door. She walked out of the dorm and down the hallway, shoulders slumped. She felt – she didn't know what she felt.

Church was her friend. He wasn't a very good friend. But – "I take offense to that," the voice came from the area next to her ear. "I happen to be a fantastic friend." _Church!_ Ruby's heart soared to new heights. "Yeah," he drawled, "That's my name. Don't wear it out."

 _Where were you?!_ "Jesus," Church sounded annoyed," What is this, an interrogation?" "No," Ruby replied quietly, abashed. "I was worried, again. You disappeared." "I didn't," Church protested. "I just got a little tired." He sounded sheepish. Ruby nodded, even though she didn't believe him.

Church could tell that she wasn't having any of it. "Look, let's just get to the Bullhead." He shifted uncomfortably, "Your teammates are probably looking for you." She straightened the strap of her bag before continuing down the hallway. Her teammates looked up at her as she arrived, and they boarded the ship as one.

Doctor Oobleck had already arrived ahead of them, it seemed and prattled on, briefing them on their mission. Ruby attempted to focus on him but found herself wondering about Church's recent disappearance. "Y'know," Church started, "This guy sounds kinda familiar…" Ruby hummed softly, acknowledging that she knew he spoke, but didn't reply.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Oobleck had decided to turn his attention on _her_. "So, Miss Rose, what can you tell me about Menagerie?" Ruby blinked, startled. _Uh, what?_ She thought, nonplussed. "Wasn't that the island the humans tried to force the Faunus to live on?" Church asked. Ruby nodded and repeated Church's question.

Oobleck looked impressed, and her teammates looked surprised. "I was asking _you_ that question," Church sounded amused. _Oh_ , Ruby thought. _Right_. "Right you are, Miss Rose." Doctor Oobleck praised her. "Why thank you, Doctor Oobleck," Church retorted in a high-pitched imitation of Ruby's voice.

 _I don't sound like that!_ Ruby rolled her eyes. "Ruby?" Yang questioned her sister, confused. "Oh," Ruby just realized her teammates' eyes were on her. "I just…." She scrambled for an answer. "Oh, way to go," Church quipped. "I don't have to help you tell your teammates. It seems you're doing just fine on that front."

Ruby turned away from the others, focusing on the open door, the city flying past beneath them as their teacher continued to explain their duties. Ruby smoothed her hair down as the wind whipped around them. "Whew," Church said, "Sure is windy today." Ruby didn't answer.

"Just gonna ignore me then?" He sounded hurt, "That's cool." _I'm not ignoring you. I'm just… thinking. Also, if you could stop meowing in Blake's ear every morning, that'd be great_. "She told you about that?" Ruby could hear the laughter in his voice. _She complained about it._ Church chortled softly. _What's so funny?_ Ruby felt her patience slipping.

"I was just thinking," He replied. _Of more ways to annoy my friends?_ "Well…" He began. Ruby huffed inwardly as the airship began its descent. _Wait_ … "Huh," Church sounded bemused. "Suddenly, all Oobleck's questions about Menagerie make sense."

The Bullhead lowered, hovering a few feet off the ground and its passengers leapt down. Ruby examined their surroundings. The island looked as though man had never traversed it. It was beautiful and wild, canopies made from tree branches shielded them from the sunlight, and grass grew around them, tall enough to hide them from predators.

Wild birdcalls could be heard in the distance accompanied by the sound of wing fluttering above their heads. It was breathtaking and terrifying all at once. "Alright, girls," Oobleck began, "I'll secure the perimeter. You can set up the camp." With that, he set off, disappearing into the thick brush.

Ruby and her teammates had exchanged glances before they began clearing away debris to make camp. She and the others began gathering sticks and fallen branches for firewood when Church appeared at the edge of her vision, "Hey, uh – can I talk to you for a minute?"

There was an edge to his tone that Ruby recognized. She stepped toward Doctor Oobleck when he returned and passed him the bundle of twigs she'd collected and wandered a small distance from her group. She turned to face Church, folding her arms, "Okay."

"So, tell me again how you plan to find my – ahem – _friends_ again." Church began, looking around with her. "Because, as far as I know, they aren't here!" Church seemed to grow manic as he spoke. _We'll find a way_ ; Ruby shot back. _You just need to believ -_ "Yeah," Church scoffed, "I don't know if you know this, but where I'm from, faith and hope and all that happy-go-lucky crap you've been peddling to me? It's not just something you can pick up in a store. Hate to burst your bubble, Kid."

Ruby released a soft growl of frustration before stamping into the woods, ignoring the protests of her teacher and teammates. " _Really?_ " She screeched at Epsilon, as soon as she believed them to be alone. " _ **Now**_ _you choose not to believe in me or_ _ **anything**_ _I say?_ " "Uh, Kid?" Church began warily.

" _No – no! I would_ _ **really**_ _like to know, just what_ _ **exactly**_ _you're trying to do!_ " Ruby shouted, her cheeks reddening with anger. Epsilon cleared his throat before saying awkwardly, "Well, I was trying to warn you that your teammates are standing behind you, but now that's clearly been shot out of the water. So…"

 _ **WHAT?!**_ Ruby whipped around, seeing that he'd been telling the truth. Her teammates had been standing behind her. And they had all drawn their weapons, training them on Church. "I, uh –" Church began, before rubbing the back of his helmet sheepishly, "This isn't what it looks like."


	5. Chapter 4: You Got Some 'Splainin' To Do

**A/N: I _really_ wasn't sure how I felt about this chapter. I _still_ feel like something's wrong or missing. But, you guys can thank my cousin for talking me into posting it. **

**Anyway, about Church's story. I believe that Alpha's original body, (from season one) was a flash clone. Now, hear me out. When he died - helped along by Caboose and Sheila, mind you - and he came back as a 'ghost' and found his 'corpse', there was blood, the body was decomposing, Tucker could smell it and there were vultures. Now, if he were in a _robot_ body, how could that be? Also, in season nine, he made a remark about having a human body before. So, in my mind, it all adds up to... a flash cloned body of the original Dr. Leonard Church. What do you guys think?**

 **Also, credit for the part about Ruby's teammates (Yang) questioning Church's intentions goes to DimmaDan. We both had the same thought. O.o Spooky. Anyways, thanks to all of you who've reviewed, favorited and followed. Let's begin.**

 **Cheese PuffXx: Thank you. And I happen to like Skillet's music a lot. Heh. (Sorry! I didn't see your review until recently.)**

 **Warden of Lore: Precisely. :)**

 **Vindexian: Hmm.. you _might_ be right.**

 **Firestarter8635: Well, _maybe_. Let's just see how it plays out.**

 **MrtheratedG** **: Thank you! And there will be _some._ And Church isn't getting a body. At least, not right now.**

 **blaiseingfire: Well...**

 **Iron-ninja: It really, _really_ has. And I'll try to. This chapter was a _bit_ difficult for me. Hopefully the next one's easier.**

 **TheFishKing: Well, your wish is my command, my lord. ;)**

 **Guest: *gasps* Have you returned?! Also, it _might_ be. Heh. Who knows?**

 **Anotamous: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)**

 **Inquisitek: Well, we wouldn't want him any other way, would we? And thank you! I'm glad you do.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: You Got Some 'Splainin' To Do**

 _Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this?_

 _Well, here we go now. One more time._

' _Cause I tried to climb your steps. I tried to chase you down._

 _I tried to see how low I could get, down to the ground._

 _I tried to earn my way. I tried to tame this mind._

 _You better believe that I have tried to beat this._

 _So, when will this end? It goes on and on._

 _Over and over and over again._

 _Keep spinning around, I know that this won't stop._

' _Til I step down from this for good._

 _Sick Cycle Carousel – Lifehouse_

Church cleared his throat, "Just to be clear, keeping me secret wasn't my idea." He said to Ruby's teammates.

"Yang," Ruby pleaded, looking from her sister to their friends, "Weiss… Blake…" But, no matter where she looked, they were all facing Church, weapons at the ready.

"Come on, guys," Church sounded amused, "I'm a hologram. You can't seriously think you could kill me." His statement was met with silence, before he continued, "Look, let's all get this out of the way. My name's Leonard Church. I was also known as the Director, Alpha, and Epsilon. I'm an AI. An artificial intelligence created by a man also named Leonard Church. I was based on his memories. For several complicated reasons, he attached me to a flash cloned body and sent me to the Freelancer Simulation Outpost designated Blood Gulch. I didn't even know what I was until I... Well, my body was killed. A lot of crazy sh... _Stuff_ happened after that. I don't even know how I got here. The last thing I remembered, the guys I was with were preparing to fight off some really bad people. I had... fragmented myself. Next thing I know, I'm implanted into her mind." He nodded to Ruby.

 _Blam!_ A bullet whizzed through Church, making him flicker. He glanced down at his chest incredulously before growling, "Okay, now that was just _rude_."

Yang lowered her Ember Celica shrugging, "Sorry. Hair-trigger." She stepped forward, leaning toward Church, scrutinizing him carefully, "Huh…"

Church leaned back, holding his hands up, "Hey, if you're gonna be getting this close, the least you could do is buy me dinner first." Weiss and Blake snorted at his comment while Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

 _Uh, what?_ She thought, nonplussed.

"Nothing, Kid."

"She didn't say anything," Weiss said, staring at Church.

"She didn't need to," Epsilon began, "I – uh – I can hear her thoughts. Well, when she wants me to."

Yang leapt back as the other girls cried out in protest.

" _What?_ "

" _Torchwick! Roman Torchwick implanted him in her head!_ "

" _Get him out! Get him out!_ "

Church heaved a loud sigh, "I'm starting to see what you meant." He cast Ruby a pointed glance as more bullets passed through him harmlessly, making him blink in and out of view. He turned to the older girls, shaking his head, "I'm not working with Roman Torchwick!" Church turned to Ruby, "Talk some sense into 'em, would ya?"

The girl sighed heavily before looking upon her teammates beseechingly, "He's one of us!" She insisted.

"Personally," Her sister began, "I'm more worried about _him_ –" she jabbed an accusing finger at Church, "– spying on us for his own reasons."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Well, he _is_ a guy," Yang stated with a shrug. "Aren't you, little dude?" She called to Epsilon, who grunted his acknowledgment.

"But, that's –" Weiss sputtered, her cheeks inflaming with embarrassment.

"Oh, come on!" Church finally shouted in his own defense. "I would never do something like that!" He snorted, before finishing sheepishly, rubbing the back of his helmet, " _Today_." Which earned him several more bullets through his head.

"Okay, now this is getting ridiculous!" He snarled.

Ruby stepped in front of him and activated her Hardlight Shield. The others lowered their weapons reluctantly. "He's on our side," She repeated.

"Where did you get _that?_ " Weiss asked. "It doesn't look like any Atlesian technology I've seen."

"I – uh," Ruby stammered, trying to think of a way to explain it, "I found it." She nodded.

"You found it?" Weiss sounded incredulous.

"Yeah…?" Ruby swallowed thickly.

Weiss opened her mouth to continue, her cerulean optics narrowing, but was cut off by the sudden appearance of their teacher, Doctor Oobleck, "Is everything alright, girls?"

The others of Team RWBY turned to their leader, who'd tucked away the shield.

"We're fine!" She chimed brightly.

Ruby turned to Church for help but realized he was gone. _Church?_ There was no response. She sighed and joined her teammates for dinner before they shimmied into their sleeping bags.

Ruby was absorbed into a deep slumber when a voice rudely cut through her dream of eating an abnormally large chocolate chip cookie, " _Ruby. Ruby. Damn it, Ruby!_ " She bolted upright, wincing. Her eye twitched as she looked around for the source of the angry voice. Church hovered in front of her.

"It's about time," he groused.

"What time is it?" Ruby stretched, yawning before glancing at the sleeping forms surrounding the dying fire.

" _Stop that_ ," Church said waspishly before yawning as well, causing her to do the same. _**That**_ _was your fault_ , she thought.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But only because _you_ started it."

Ruby snorted in response before crawling out of the bag, grabbing Crescent Rose as she stood.

"So, what are we doing?" She asked blearily.

"We're going to find out if what I thought is correct," Church announced, casting a glance at Oobleck, who'd slumped against a tree trunk, head down and arms folded.

"Okay," Ruby agreed, following Epsilon deeper into the wood. After what felt like hours of travel, Ruby felt her belief in their journey slowly dissipate. "Are you sure this is the ri -" She started before staggering to a stop.

A large rift was scored in the earth, revealing darker dirt beneath the sparsely covered ground.

" _Whoa_." She breathed out. "That was a big ship."

"Yeah," Church gazed at the fissure carefully.

Ruby knelt, sifting through the dirt with her fingers. "Think anything might be left behind?"

"I doubt it," Church remarked with a snort, gazing at the scene of the crash.

Ruby continued searching the ground before pausing, unearthing what looked like a memory card. " _Church!_ "

He zapped to her side, "I'll be damned," He was stunned. "Gimme a second and I'll -" He broke off, watching her pull her Scroll from her pocket, extending it to tablet-size before slipping the card into the slot. Ruby tapped several buttons on the holographic screen and accessed the files.

"Or you could do that." He slumped, disappointed. Ruby shot him a small smirk and returned to the screen, a solemn expression settling over her features as she opened the last audio file on the memory card.

A loud beeping emanated from the Scroll before a male voice Church's memories identified as Agent Washington shouted over the noise, " _Damn it! We're losing power! Tucker! Get to those terminals and see what you can do!_ "

Another voice joined the first, Tucker, apparently, " _What_ _ **I**_ _can do?! What the hell do you think_ _ **I**_ _can do?!_ "

Agent Washington clearly wasn't impressed, " _ **Tucker!**_ _We're_ _ **crashing!**_ _Just do whatever you can to make sure those idiots don't screw up and we don't_ _ **die in the process!**_ "

Two voices joined in the argument, shouting in unison, " _What do you think we're doing?!_ " Church verified that they were Grif and Simmons.

Tucker scoffed, " _Dude, I don't think he was talking_ _ **to**_ _you! He was talking_ _ **about**_ _you._ "

" _You all should've switched to diesel fuel, and then we wouldn't be in this mess!_ " Sarge.

" _Why didn't anyone give me anything to shout about?!_ " Caboose. His name came to her.

Agent Washington shouted above all of them, " _ **Everyone, shut up!**_ " The voices stopped before Agent Washington's voice returned, " _Mayday! M -_ " The recording ended there, and Ruby looked at Church, her eyes wide.

Church just looked deflated. He slumped, hovering at her shoulder, his head lowered. He was perfectly still for a moment before a shudder rippled through him and when he spoke, his voice cracked, "Well, guess we know what happened _now_ , don't we?" He floated away, his back to her.

"Church," Ruby started, removing the card from her Scroll, slipping both into her pocket.

He held up his hand, saying slowly, "I let you yank me around, feeding me all these hopes that they might be alive. And when we get here, not only are they not here, but from what we heard, almost all of them are dead. What could you _possibly_ say that might _fix that?_ "

Ruby swallowed a lump rising in her throat and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't -"

"Shut up," Church snapped, "Just _shut up._ " Ruby fell silent and lowered her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She strode away from the scene of the accident and after a while, Church followed her. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. But she could sense Church's state of mind. He was still hurting and angry.

Ruby could tell he was angrier with himself than with her. He was mad at himself because he allowed himself to believe in what she believed. And then he was let down not long after. "Wait..." Ruby halted, speaking more to herself than to Church, "Agent Washington is alive."

She nodded and her eyes widening as the pieces fell into place, " _Agent Washington is alive!_ " She grabbed her Scroll and searched for 'Agent Washington'. Zero search results. She huffed softly.

"Try _Project Freelancer_ ," Church suggested, finally speaking up. She looked at him before keying in the search. Same as the last search. Nothing.

"I guess I should have known _that_ wouldn't work," She remarked before flicking through the search page and froze. It was the article that Church read. "I know that place!" She pointed to the picture.

"You do?" Church hovered over her shoulder. Things _seemed_ to be looking up. Again.

"I know you're upset, Church, but I think we should find Agent Washington and find out what actually happened. And if your friends are still alive." Ruby said.

"Nothing can keep you down, eh?" Church said dully.

"Nope!" Ruby said cheerfully.

"Thought so," Church replied, defeated.

Ruby nodded and said, "I know all we have to go on is the picture, but I think someone should have noticed a strange guy in strange armor just walking around, you know?" Silence.

Then, "You got a point there."

* * *

 **And on that note, I'm off to bed. It's almost 5AM. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Ruby's Adventure's in

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in - oh, about - _five months_. There's really no excuse for that. But, I've been working on this chapter off and on. And I had an idea for a Ruby and Yang team attack - which I called, Rose Gold - but I ended up scrapping the idea because I kinda hated it. **

**I also talked about this chapter to people to work out the rough spots and even though I did that much, went over it with a fine toothed comb and tried my best, I still feel like it isn't good enough. Oh, well.**

 **If it's any consolation, I am working on chapter six as we speak. So, hopefully, I'll have that one completed and posted sooner than this one.**

 **Also, since Rooster Teeth has explained away my theory and blown it all out of the water, I guess this story is now officially AU. -.-"**

 **Anyway, let's move onto reviews.**

 **The Pigeon: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **blaiseingfire: Yeah. I think Tucker's rubbing off on him. Oh, wait... That sounded wrong... Yeah... Ahem.**

 **mrwizard70: Thanks. I used an editing software, but apparently it glitched or something.**

 **ultima-owner: Well, their trust in Church is dangling on a thin thread. Also, I don't know what Wash's armor enhancement is. I do know that it used to be a sort of EMP. But that was a _long_ time ago.**

 **anotamous: I had a scene like that in mind, actually. And he does have some faith in them. But, he's been through a lot and has a lot going on at the moment.**

 **Warhawk'42: I try to. I'm doing my best.**

 **Firestarter8635: Hmm. That's a good theory. Also, the neural implants are in the base of her skull. In RvB, York (if I'm remembering correctly) once mentioned having headaches after the implantation of Delta.**

 **guest2: That would be cool, wouldn't it?**

 **BrokenDeathtrap: HEY, HI! Thanks! I'll try. :)**

 **6404 Epsilon: Oh, no! Don't do that!**

 **Brie03127: I updated! :)**

 **SilentAngel33: Well, the person(s) unknown who implanted Epsilon into Ruby _could have_ repaired the device using pieces from a radio transmitter, which _may have_ made his frequency stronger and more compatible with that of humans so that he no longer needed to be translated through the radios. Pretty much allowing him to "hack" into humans like computers, I suppose.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ruby's Adventures in Menagerie**

 _I watch the city burn. These dreams, like ashes, float away._

 _Your voice I never heard. Only silence._

 _Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?_

 _Where were you? It all crashed down._

 _Never thought that you'd deceive me. Where are you now?_

 _How long can you stand the pain? How long will you hide your face?_

 _How long will you be afraid? Are you afraid?_

 _How long will you play this game? Will you fight or will you walk away?_

 _How long will you let it burn? Let it burn! Let it burn._

 _Let It Burn - Nightcore_

Ruby made it back to camp in time to shimmy into her sleeping bag and after a few moments of shuffling around to find a comfortable position, she fell into a deep sleep.

" _Meta, wait! We don't need to hurt her; we only need -_ "

" _No!_ "

Ruby jolted awake, glancing around wearily. Everything was clouded in a thick haze of exhaustion. Instinctively, her mind reached out for Epsilon. But recoiled when it brushed against something cold and dark.

Ruby huffed quietly before rolling over, tugging the edge of her sleeping bag over her shoulders and closed her eyes. But she couldn't sleep. Church's thoughts and feelings were intense and very noisy.

She attempted to focus on the sound of birds chirping as sunlight filtered through the trees, lighting the campsite with a ghostly glow. Her teammates were still sleeping, and Doctor Oobleck wasn't anywhere to be found.

Ruby had only just closed her eyes again and attempted to drift off again when Doctor Oobleck's voice echoed across the campsite, "Rise and shine, girls! Are you ready to fight some evil?"

Ruby attempted to feign sleep, but their teacher descended on her. "Miss Rose!" Oobleck said cheerfully, "You're awake." _No, I'm not;_ Ruby thought desperately, _I'm still asleep. Please, go away!_

Before she could curl up in a defensive position, she was ripped from the safety of her warm sleeping bag.

"What –"

Yang set her down by her hood. "Morning, sis." Yang said cheerfully.

" _Yang,_ " Ruby cried in protest.

"So, is –" Yang gestured around, indicating Church. "– around?"

"I don't think so," Ruby said. Yang gazed at Ruby before nodding and rejoining the others, who were currently yawning and grumbling about being awakened so early.

Oobleck had begun to march away into the woods, chattering on about Menagerie's history, oblivious to the fact that no one was following him. Ruby grabbed her compacted weapon and followed him quickly. "Wait," Blake was murmuring.

"Huh?"

She turned to the cat Faunus, who continued, "Does anyone else find it strange that we haven't encountered _any_ Grimm whatsoever?"

"Yeah," Ruby jumped in, "It's very strange. Almost like -" She broke off, stiffening at the sound of rustling in the underbrush.

The girls drew their weapons, only to breathe out an exasperated sigh of relief when they realized it was simply their history teacher, come back to check on them. "Keep up, girls!" He cheerfully stated, "We have a long day ahead of us!"

Ruby visibly deflated before trudging after him. Menagerie, beautiful as it was, seemed unusually sinister. Mountain Glenn bore its history with something akin to pride. You could see how the city fell by viewing it through a telescope. Menagerie was something else altogether.

And Ruby couldn't quite put her finger on it. If it were a novel she'd read, she would've thought it to be the outcome of a curse. Or that the island itself were alive and somehow devouring its inhabitants.

There was an unusual stillness to the isle that grated like sandpaper against her nerves. And with a single look, she confirmed that her teammates felt the same way. Every breath of wind that shook the trees had them reaching for their weapons or clenching their hands into fists.

What she'd thought to be beautiful and wild a day ago has transfigured into something else entirely in the light of a new day. Something downright unsettling. Ruby began to tap her hand against her ammo pouch uneasily before it was swatted away.

" _Stop that,_ " Weiss scolded her, the twist of her mouth projecting how unsettled she felt. Even Doctor Oobleck seemed agitated. _Something needs to happen soon._ According to Oobleck, they were searching suspicious activity in Menagerie.

"This area had been investigated before because of the crash. But, when it was investigated, there were no signs of intelligent life. And not one week ago, a passing Bullhead, filled with Mistral students, flew over Menagerie and spied lights. As though someone had been searching for something."

 _Or someone._ Ruby had an inkling as to what had been going on that day but remained silent. Even after her colleagues shot her questioning glances. She followed Oobleck a few more feet before slowing and falling a few feet behind.

Ruby still couldn't get a sense of Church, what he was thinking or feeling. It was almost like he wasn't there. Ruby slowly and carefully lowered a wall between her and him, before swallowing thickly, brushing her fingers against the base of her skull and prying the device from the implants with a wince.

Ruby looked down at the object, turning it over in her hand before slipping it into her pocket. "Miss Rose!" Doctor Oobleck called, making her jump.

"Sorry!" She scurried after them as though she'd been scolded.

Ahead, she heard varying sounds of surprise before pushing her way through the crowd and spotting the gash the 'ship Church's friends were in rent through the ground. Ruby felt a lump rising in her throat as she turned away from the scene quickly, a soft gust of wind brushing against the nape of her neck, ruffling her hair.

"Wait," Yang caught her arm and shot a glance at the others. She pulled Ruby away, leading her, Weiss and Blake to the edge of the rift and away from Oobleck. "Show me," Yang said, the edge in her voice sharp enough to cut through diamond.

"I –" Ruby began, unsure of what her sister meant. Yang gripped her younger sister's shoulders and forcibly turned her away and lifted her hair. The silence was such that Ruby swore she could hear a pin drop.

She knew what they were seeing and felt the AI apparatus burning a hole in her pocket. Varying sounds of shock and horror met the sight.

" _Ruby!_ "

"Oh, my God."

" _How did this happen?_ "

" _Are you_ _okay?!_ "

"I – I'm fine," Ruby stammered.

"Is that where –" Weiss asked hesitantly.

Ruby closed her eyes for a moment, before reaching into her pocket and withdrawing the unit and slipping it into place with a click.

When she turned to face her friends and sister, she saw that their faces were tinged with deviating shades of green. Simply put, they all looked disgusted. "Who did this to you?" Yang's voice shook with barely controlled rage.

"I don't know," was Ruby's soft reply.

"You don't know." Weiss said stonily.

"No," Ruby began. "I don't remember."

"How is that possible?" Blake asked. "That kind of thing isn't easy to forget."

"Well, remember the Grimm Invasion? We were all so tired." Ruby spoke up. "I remember the fight and our conversation about the Vytal Festival afterward. I just don't remember anything after that."

Her teammates adopted thoughtful expressions, almost as though they expected to piece everything together for Ruby. Their leader brushed her fingertips over the device gently, her hand shaking slightly.

After moments of being lost in thoughts drenched in worry, she returned to her sister and friends, who were all communicating over one another very loudly, volleying ideas and theories over each other while looking at Ruby for validation.

The younger teen merely shrugged. Ruby couldn't make heads or tails of what was said. Finally, two words brought her to her senses, "Doctor Oobleck!" She cried and darted around her teammates, scurrying back to the crash-site and saw their history teacher kneeling in the center of the schism, using a sort of pan to sift through the earth.

"Is he...?" Weiss began, sounding very confounded by their teacher.

"I think so," Ruby replied, although, she had been wondering herself what on earth their teacher was doing.

The sound of an approaching Airship reached her ears, and she craned her neck to peer up, watching it pass overhead before hearing it slow for descent. _What?_ She thought, following the sound. _I don't remember another team being assigned to Menagerie._

She trekked through the wood, stepping carefully to avoid treading on dried leaves and twigs as she searched for the 'ship that arrived. Ruby pushed the brush aside and peeked around at the Airship, which she now identified as a Bullhead.

She watched, frozen, as Faunus, dressed in the White Fang uniform and wearing Grimm masks exited the 'ship. _Oh, no._ Ruby thought, ice trickling into her veins. _I need to find Doctor Oobleck!_ She pushed away from the clearing and reached for her Scroll and Crescent Rose. _Great,_ she thought hopelessly when her Scroll beeped, indicating that it wasn't connecting with a Tower, _why did this have to happen_ _today?_

Ruby summoned her Semblance and dashed toward the crash-site. _**Where is everyone?!**_ Panic flooded her senses. It seemed that everyone had left in search of the airship and Ruby. She staggered to a stop, her foot catching on a root and sent her tumbling to the ground.

She winced as little lights burst before her eyes and sat up, her lungs burning and her side aching. Ruby forced herself to her feet. She'd stop it. She'd stop _them_. She'd - "Miss Rose?" Doctor Oobleck's hurried tones came to her as if traveling through water.

 _Huh?_ Ruby thought, dazed. What was that that had come over her? _Anger._ Her mind supplied for her. She was _angry_. And trembling because of it. Ruby forced the emotion away and looked up at her history teacher, speaking quickly, "The White Fang, they're here."

"My word," Oobleck breathed out. "Well, there's only one thing to do then, Miss Rose." He extended his coffee mug into its flamethrower form. "We have to stop them."

"But, what are we stopping them from doing?" Ruby asked, confused. _What could they possibly want? The aircraft accident happened so long ago..._

"Perhaps they were biding their time until all investigations ceased." Doctor Oobleck seemed to answer her thought unknowingly.

"Maybe." Ruby murmured before nodding to him, "Let's stop them."

"We need to gather your teammates," Her teacher said before dashing off into the wood.

Ruby emitted a soft groan of unhappiness before following him.

"What are the White Fang doing here?" Yang asked, rubbing her palms over her shot-gauntlets uneasily.

They had all regrouped at the campsite.

"I doubt it has anything to do with a 'ship crash," Blake quipped, checking that Gambol Shroud's cartridges were loaded.

"How would you figure that?" Weiss asked, smoothing down the sleeve of her jacket.

"Because the White Fang wouldn't be interested in an old 'ship wreck." Blake whispered. "They're here for another reason."

Memories of the weapons crates aboard the Staff of Charon flickered through Ruby's mind.

"I think I know what they're after," A wave of cold fear splashed over her, drenching her in icy sensations. Her team turned to her, and she swallowed thickly before addressing their teacher, "Have any of the investigators recovered weapons?"

Doctor Oobleck adopted a thoughtful stance, "Hmm, now that you mention it, no." Ruby's heart sank.

"The airship was carrying weapons?" Weiss seemed skeptical.

"In a way," Ruby said in an attempt at off-handedness.

"Ruby," Yang sounded shocked before nodding in resignation. "Okay. What's the plan?"

"We stop them." Ruby said firmly. _I've already seen what these weapons can do._ She thought grimly as Epsilon's memories of the destruction wrought by the arms filled her mind, making her wince as bile rose in her throat. She didn't like this. Any of it.

She grabbed Crescent Rose and checked her pockets for her Hardlight Shield. It wasn't there. Panic seized her heart, and she shook as she searched the camp for it. _Where'd it go?!_

"Are you ready to go, girls?" Oobleck called, making Ruby jump.

Ruby swallowed hard before straightening and nodding. "Yes, sir." Her lip quivered. Ruby sucked in a shaky breath and straightened, following their teacher. They moved through the wood in silence, listening carefully for any sounds of movement.

Ruby halted when she noticed the bow on Blake's head twitch and gazed at the older girl questioningly. Blake silently gestured to a path off to the side, and they fell into step with her. What they saw made them stop altogether.

Several Faunus stood before strange metal crates marked with the symbol of the UNSC. Ruby could sense her teammates' confusion. She knew what they saw. Icy prickles covered her as something in her chest tightened with fear.

The crates opened, and the Faunus were rummaging through them, shouting to one another.

"Let's get the -" Yang began before Ruby's hand shot out and clutched at her forearm. The look on her sister's face made Yang freeze. Ruby was pale, her eyes widened and she shook her head.

 _It isn't worth it._ Her expression said.

Yang grunted with a nod and stepped back. And apparently the White Fang didn't find what they were looking for. Because they kicked the crates over, scowling and stormed away. Ruby sunk to the ground with relief, before she shot to her feet.

 _What if there are more of those - ?!_ She bolted after them, rose petals fluttering in the air where she had once been.

" _Ruby!_ " Everyone cried.

She ricocheted off trees, boosting her speed before scrambling backward when she saw a familiar figure standing on the Bullhead. The woman in the red dress stood in the shadows, but it was clearly her. _What is she doing here?_ Ruby thought, alarmed before scrambling for her Scroll.

She snapped a few discrete photographs before slinking back as the Faunus continued to move through the brush. _There's too many of them!_ She turned and scurried away as quickly as she could. She heard varying sounds of surprise as she broke into a run.

 _Run, run, fast as you can. You can't catch me -!_ She felt something collide with her diaphragm, knocking the wind out of her.

"Gotcha!" A deep, gleeful voice said.

Ruby hit the ground and raised her head, spotting a tall Faunus standing above her, wielding what looked like a metal bat. She rolled to her feet, drawing her scythe, expanding it to complete scythe form and flicked her hair out of her eyes before gesturing to him.

He circled her before stepping forward to strike, and she dodged his attack before replying with one of her own. She danced around him, spinning and aiming a kick at the back of his knee before swinging Crescent Rose.

He flipped out of the way of her scythe and pressed a switch on his bat, blades extending from the club. _A morning star?_ Ruby glanced down at her abdomen, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that her combat skirt wasn't ripped before collapsing the scythe into its sniper rifle form, firing explosive rounds at his feet, propelling him into the air.

Ruby watched him soar before leaping and shooting a kick to the face of the attacking Faunus.

" _Hyah!_ " Ruby cried as her foot connected with his face, driving him to the ground. "Never mess with a girl in a combat skirt," She said with a huff, dusting said skirt off for dramatic effect before collapsing her weapon into storage mode and slipping it back into its holster.

She strolled through the woods before muttering, "Great. Now which way do I go?"

She ventured deeper into the forest, pausing when the sounds of battle reached her ears. Ruby burst through the trees, spotting Weiss, Blake, Yang and Dr. Oobleck locked in combat with the remaining Faunus. _I need to help!_ She leapt forward, calling out, " _Ice Flower!_ "

Weiss summoned a Glyph as Ruby reached her and began firing rounds through the symbol, ice encasing the legs and feet of the Faunus. " _Bumblebee!_ " Ruby shouted.

Blake tossed the ribbon to Yang, who caught it before she had been tugged into the air. Ruby watched as her elder sister flew through the air, her fist connecting with the Faunus and impelling them backward.

Ruby was sure that she could see birdies flying around their heads before she pivoted to face her teacher, "What do we do now, Doctor Oobleck?"

He pushed his glasses up his nose. "We find their 'ship," He said seriously.

"It's back this way!" Ruby dashed off into the brush. She heard the group following her as she stepped out in the spot she'd seen the airship. "It was just _here!_ " She said, flabbergasted.

"Oh, dear."

She turned to her history teacher.

"It would seem the person who'd lead them here learned of our presence and left."

"It was the woman," Ruby said, swallowing hard.

"I beg your pardon?" Doctor Oobleck was confused this time.

"The woman that Professor Goodwitch and I saw the night I met her, Professor Ozpin and Roman Torchwick." The pieces clicked in, and everyone gazed at her, stunned and horrified.

"This is serious, Miss Rose." Oobleck said.

"I know it is," Ruby replied.

"Now, what say all of you we return to Beacon?"

"I think that's an excellent idea, Sir." Ruby replied with a nod.


	7. Chapter 6: I Was Going to Think of a

**A/N: I feel the need to explain myself. I know I returned a month ago with promises of updating sooner - Well, _this_ is kind of sooner - and all that. **

**First off, I had this chapter almost completed _before_ everything happened. Working on it afterwards only lead to me rushing things and the ending was a _lot_ different. I had to rewrite it _entirely_.**

 **Secondly, the "everything" to which I was referring was my older brother winding up in the hospital in respiratory distress. He has asthma and well, things got bad. They had to sedate him and hook him up to a machine to breathe for him for 24 hours. He's better now and out of the hospital, but long story short, it scared the holy hell out of me. And I couldn't - and didn't want to - write for a while.**

 **Thirdly, the reasons for me taking so long to work on this, I'm working on a couple other stories at the moment. One story I started at the same time that I started this one. (Back in October. Yes, I started this story back in October, along with another one.) And one or two others. As well as a few original, nonfanfiction type stories.**

 **Fourth, the reason why I haven't been updating as frequently as when I started them is not that I don't want to or anything. Sometimes, I can't. Other times, I just scroll through the chapter and check it over, worrying that it feels _off_ in some way. **

**Also, thanks to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed.**

 **Anyway, with that said..**

 **anotamous: It's good to be back. And perhaps Ozpin or Ironwood had a hand in its disappearance.**

 **lostgamer64: Wow, don't sound so disappointed. Heh. And well, he _was_ with the Reds and the Blues. But...**

 **blaiseingfire: Well, when she uses her Semblance, she runs at speeds too fast for the eye to track. But on top of all that, she was a _bit_ distressed, confused and _angry_. And she'd never been to Menagerie. So, it was a bit confusing for her to traverse the island. And thanks!**

 **Itharax: Thank you! You too!**

 **Iron-ninja: Yeah. Sorry for vanishing so much. Hopefully, I won't have to do that again.**

 **Drakefire: We'll see them soon...ish. Let's just assume that if they survived, they'd be scattered all over Remnant. And that they'd be confused (unless it's Tucker and he found attractive women, then not-so confused) and trying to find each other. And trying to find Church and trying to figure out what happened.**

 **UNSC A.I Epsilon: I updated!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: I Was Going to Think of a Nifty Chapter Title, But...**

 _Did you know there's a light?_

 _A love you once knew?_

 _So, let me reignite the fire in you._

 _When fear burns out the light, we'll carry on._

 _When dreams seem out of sight, we'll carry on._

 _You can make your life worth living._

 _Don't look back, just keep on giving._

 _When everyone's asleep and no one's chasing dreams,_

 _We'll carry on._

 _Carry On – Bad Seed Rising_

* * *

Ruby stood at the edge of the opening in the Bullhead, watching as aquatic Grimm swum the ocean below. "You know, now that I see it, I can understand Neptune's fear." Weiss said, peering down at the water. Ruby grunted in acknowledgment.

Weiss's oceanic hues settled on the hooded girl, "Are you okay?" Ruby snorted again. "We did the right thing. Ozpin will know what to do." The Ice Queen sounded resolute.

Rather than reply, Ruby pulled her Scroll from her pocket and switched it on, starting _Chill in Remnant._ Music poured from the tiny device's speakers and Ruby's teammates exchanged an anxious glance. Their leader certainly seemed to enjoy video games. Of the horror genre.

The Bullhead continued its voyage back to Beacon as Ruby battled an Onryo. The music and sounds that spilled from her Scrolls speakers were nothing short of terrifying.

"I wish you hadn't shown her video games," Weiss said to Yang, annoyance evident in her tones.

"Me?" Yang began defensively. "Blake was the one that introduced her to _horror_."

The Faunus merely shrugged and said, "I was only trying to help her get over her fear. I didn't intend for her actually to become addicted to it."

All their eyes drifted over to Ruby, who was entirely focused on her Scroll, and didn't seem to notice the translucent blue figure that hovered over her shoulder for a moment before disappearing.

Ruby saved her game and closed her Scroll as the Bullhead began its descent and noticed that her teammates released a sigh of relief in unison.

"What?" She asked, somewhat confused.

"Nothing," the others chimed, all at once.

They all exited the airship as one. Ruby looked around the campus. Something about it looked different. But, she couldn't quite put her finger on what. Maybe it was that she saw it in a different light. Especially given what had just happened.

"Hey, guys!"

Team RWBY turned to the cheerful voice of Jaune.

"Back already? That must've been the shortest investigation ever."

"Yeah," Yang said, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. "You could say that."

" _Whew!_ " A familiar voice floated through Ruby's mind. "That wall was almost impossible to break down."

Epsilon settled into place at the edge of Ruby's vision. "So, what'd I miss?" He looked around before recognition clicked in. "Wait. What are we doing back here?" Indignation rose in his voice.

Instead of replying, Ruby pulled her headphones from her pocket, unfolding them and slipping them on. _I Don't Care_ by Apocalyptica flooded her ears and drowned out Church's voice.

"Ruby, don't ignore me!" He snapped, attempting to regain her attention to no avail. " _Damn it, Ruby!_ " Church snarled.

Ruby followed the group into the main building. She watched as they talked the entire way. It was a strange thing to witness as their mouths and hands moved. She hummed along softly as they entered the cafeteria. It must've been lunchtime, as it looked as though the entire school had attempted to fit itself in the one room.

Ruby's eyes fell on Mercury, Emerald, and Cinder and she waved at them, smiling. The trio waved back quickly before resuming their conversation. _That's weird,_ the scythe-wielder thought before grabbing a tray. She felt a not-so-gentle prodding at the edge of her mind as she plonked bowls and plates of food on her plate.

Ruby grit her teeth and set her mouth into a firm line. _Go_ _ **. Away.**_ She thought, inwardly seething. " _Make me!_ " Was Church's childish response. She raised her chin and walked to the table occupied by her teammates and friends. Her struggle with Epsilon didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked, worry seeping into her words, her green eyes focused on Ruby's face.

"I'm all right." Ruby said, sitting down.

"You look pale," The redheaded warrior continued.

"I'm always pale," Ruby's sterling orbs shifted nervously.

At her cue, Yang took the lead in the conversation, turning it to the Vytal festival.

Jaune leaned against the table, murmuring to her, "Is it because of… Church?"

Ruby swallowed thickly, nodding to him. Jaune had kept her secret, and he was a good friend to her, but she wasn't sure how her teammates would react to learning that he found out before they did. _Knowing Yang, not well_ … Ruby looked back to her tray pointedly when Blake and Weiss looked over to her and the blond swordsman.

"Thank you, Jaune." Ruby said aloud, smiling at him brilliantly. "Apple juice sounds fantastic. It _should_ help with my headache."

Jaune blinked, confused at first before following her gaze to her teammates and nodded in understanding.

"Right," He began slowly. "I'll go get that for you."

He pushed away from the table and walked toward the line. Everyone, including Ren – who was usually unassuming – and Pyrrha turned toward the girl in the red hood.

"What?" Ruby said as haughtily as she could. Even Weiss paled at her behavior. Ruby's tiny hands clenched into fists at her sides. "I'm not hungry anymore," The young huntress said, her voice shaking.

She stood and bounded from the room. _What's happening to me?_ Her head was spinning, and everything seemed to be moving fast and slow all at once as she leaned against a plinth.

"Hello, Rose." A familiar and annoyingly arrogant voice said from behind her.

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she pushed away from the column and turned to them.

"Hello, _Cardin_." She smirked at him, "How's your knee?"

The hunter-in-training scowled at her, "Better. No thanks to you."

Ruby chortled, which only seemed to annoy him further, "Oh, good times."

She brushed past him and walked to the dormitories. Ruby caught a sliver of movement as she crossed the courtyard. Mercury and the others of his group were walking toward the guest dorms. Ruby halted in her tracks, her eyes skimming over his profile.

 _Huh_ … It was just occurring to her how handsome Mercury was, almost as if she just saw it. _Jaune's cute too. But, more in a, "Hey, my friend's puppy is kind of cute" sort of way. I don't think I'd like him in that way…. Ever._

Ruby felt dazed and lightheaded. _I need to lay down_ … She walked into their building and jabbed the call button for the elevator. _Does this mean I'm noticing boys now? Is that what it means?_ She recalled a conversation she'd overheard her worried father having with her uncle Qrow. Which ended with Qrow reassuring Taiyang that Ruby was far too innocent.

A burst of white-hot anger flared at the back of Ruby's mind, and she could almost feel Church seething. " _Like hell you are!_ " He almost seemed to be saying. Ruby shrugged, brushing off his protective anger and entered the elevator when it arrived.

She pressed the button for their floor and leaned back against the wall. _Ugh. I hate my life_ …. Ruby rubbed her temples, pouting before feeling annoyed. At everyone. _No, wait. I hate everyone else's lives. And I wish they didn't have them._

Her cheeks tinted with pink as she stomped off the elevator when it arrived. She scanned her Scroll at the door and walked into the room, shoving the door closed behind her roughly before climbing to her bunk and flopping down. She had a few moments of blissful peace and the pounding in her head ceased.

Until…. _BANG!_ The door slammed open, " _Ruby!_ " Weiss stamped into the room, her hands on her hips. Yang and Blake trailed after her.

"What was _that_ back there?!" Her voice grew shrill, which only brought on another headache.

"What?" Ruby groused.

"Your behavior was _unacceptable!_ " Weiss continued.

" _Really?_ " Ruby grabbed a pillow and covered her head with it to block out the Ice Queen's tirade.

"Weiss…." Yang gripped the shoulder of the heiress, pulling her back slowly.

" _What?_ " The irate Heiress targeted the blonde with her anger.

Yang gazed back at her tiredly, "Just... leave it alone." She pressed past Weiss and entered the room, changing into her pajamas.

Weiss scowled for a moment before throwing her hands into the air, snarling, " _Fine!_ "

Ruby rolled onto her side, facing away from her teammates and clutched her Zwei shaped pillow to her chest, closing her eyes and praying for a better tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 7: The Calm Before The –

**A/N: This one will probably be long. And no, I'm not summarizing it with a TL;DR at the end.**

 **UPDATE: I've made a change to this chapter, clarifying the 'time-skip'. As I've said at the end of this chapter, jumping back into writing is always difficult and confusing for me. I usually find myself wondering where to go from where I left off.**

 **Sorry about the long wait on this update. My editing software was down and I had to fix it. Also, I'm updating to let you all know that I'm moving over to Archive of Our Own. As there's far less restrictions on that site, plus that seems to be where all the cool kids are going** **.**

 **I'll be posting all future updates over there after this one. So, I apologize in advance.**

 **I also backed up any and all stories of mine and book covers, so if my account and/or stories disappear, I will have them. I should also note that if they _do_ happen to "mysteriously vanish" – it was not my doing, as I hadn't intended on doing as such. **

**Anyway, I just wanted you all up to speed.**

 **And, I would like to add that I'm (hoping) probably going to be moving soon. So, any updates on my other account may be scarce. I would like to apologize once again for that.**

 **If – (and I am not intending to pressure any of you in any way by saying this) – you would like to find me on Archive of Our Own, search up my penname from here, but with underscores, rather than spaces.**

 **Also, I _attempted_ to leave a link to my other profile on this profile. If you have any problems, just pull up the site, click on the 'Search' button, next to 'Fandoms' and 'Browse'. And when it opens to 'Works', 'Bookmarks', 'Tags', 'People'; click 'People' and enter my penname. It's a complicated process, I know and I'm sorry.**

 **Thanks to all of you, you've all been supportive and helpful along the way and none of you _had_ to take the time to read my story, but you did. And that means a lot. And the fact that you chose to favorite, follow and review it speaks volumes. God, I swore I wouldn't get mushy. Anyway, thank you. And goodnight. ~ Patch Cipriano's Angel. **

**Thus kindly, I scatter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Calm Before The –**

 _"You think we should ask her?" Yang muttered to Weiss as they observed Ruby, who was pulling on her jacket, buttoning it over her vest._

 _Weiss shot Yang a glance, "_ Yes _. She was acting strange yesterday. Moody. Irate. Sarcastic. It's not like Ruby."_

 _"What are you thinking?" Blake asked._

 _"Aside from being worried that Ruby is competing against you for the title of Ice Queen?" Yang cut in with a smirk._

 _"Hey!" Weiss cried, affronted._

 _They froze when Ruby's head shot up, to stare at them, her silver optics narrowing and zeroing in on them with suspicion._

 _"Don't move," Weiss breathed, shakily. "Her sight is based on movement."_

 _Eventually, the young leader lost interest in them and continued with pinning her cloak to her jacket._

 _"You're right," Yang chirruped, "I should've said Weiss Queen."_

 _"You –!"_

 _Yang chortled as she walked away, sashaying out the door._

 _"I'm just worried about Ruby," Weiss admitted, humbled._

 _"Worried about – " The Blonde Bombshell gestured, indicating the AI that had been forcefully implanted in the young scythe wielder's head._

 _"Yes," Weiss looked down at her shoes, "What if he's somehow affecting her?"_

 _They turned to gaze upon said leader, who was currently engrossed in her Scroll._

 _"I don't think he is," Yang said in an attempt to sound matter-of-fact, but her voice wavered with doubt ever-so-slightly. "Ruby's too strong." She said firmly, reinforcing her faith in her sister._

Cardin sucked in a deep breath. This sucked. In fact, this entire situation was such bullsh – "I would just like everyone to know that I suck." He announced, his features reddening with embarrassment and rage.

Glynda face-palmed and Ozpin watched with mild amusement as Teams RWBY and JNPR snickered behind their barricades.

"And?" Yang called out, prompting the bully to continue.

"And that I'm a girl," Cardin dragged on, his teammates smacking their foreheads.

"What else?" The red hooded girl, known as Ruby, prodded.

"And I like ribbons in my hair," Cardin concluded, sounding murderous, "And I want to kiss all the boys."

"This may be the greatest surrender of all time." Jaune choked out between fits of laughter.

Pyrrha and Blake both shared a ' _my teammates are so childish_ ' look, followed by a shake of their heads. Ruby and Yang both collapsed to the ground, giggling and snorting while Weiss disguised a soft chuckle behind her hand. Ren was propped against the barricade, sound asleep while Nora smiled deviously. As soon as their amusement subsided, the teams picked themselves up.

"Okay," Yang cracked her knuckles. "Round two." She smirked.

Before they could make a break for it, Team CRDL shared a look of horror, all thinking simultaneously, _Oh, sh –!_

"Well, that was over quickly," Ruby grumbled as the teams trudged to their next class.

"Well, Yang wanted a turn at them," Weiss muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault that they may as well be made of blown glass." Yang tossed her head, her hair rippling behind her.

They took their seats while Doctor Oobleck took his place at the front of the room. Church popped into Ruby's field of vision.

"So…." He began, "Are you still pissed at me?"

Ruby focused on her notebook, her pen gliding over the paper.

"I guess so." He sighed heavily. "What the hell are you doing?" He looked at her notes.

Ruby had written a bullet-point list titled, " _Places I'd Rather Epsilon Were Implanted_ " If not for the fact that he needed her and her help, the absurdity of the list would've made him laugh. The list read as follows;

• A Cat

• Roman Torchwick (Because then Yang could hit him. And it would hurt.)

• A Horse's Butt (Because his head is filled with poo anyway.)

• A Grimm (Because then I could behead him when he makes me angry.)

Church rubbed his helmet. If he had a physical body, he would be getting a headache right about now. "Ruby," He began sternly.

The young huntress blatantly ignored him. Epsilon growled in frustration before shimmering and disappearing. After he had left, she slumped against the desk, pondering more places she could send him. Soon, she was being shaken awake by Weiss.

"Wha…? What happened?" Ruby yawned.

"What do you think?" Weiss rolled her eyes slightly.

Ruby packed up her books and took her exam results from Weiss as they exited the classroom. An angry shout drew their attention and both pivoted to see Cardin clutching his test in his fist, his face slowly turning beet red.

"I guess he didn't get the score he thought he deserved," Weiss remarked.

"We may as well surrender to Torchwick if the day we all rely on Cardin Winchester's intelligence to save us arrives," Ruby said snarkily before turning and walking away, leaving a stunned Weiss behind.

"Okay, are you done acting immature and _childish?_ " Church snarled.

" _I'm_ immature?" Ruby said dangerously. " _Me?!_ Well, I suppose I _am!_ Wonder why? Oh, wait! I'm only _fifteen!_ " She shrieked, "Of course I'm _childish! I'm still a_ _ **child**_ _, Church!_ I have a _right_ to it. What's _your_ excuse?"

Groups of hunters and huntresses-in-training had all stopped to stare at Ruby, while she screamed at the holographic figure only she could see.

Epsilon breathed out a long and unnecessary sigh before rubbing his helmet, "Yeah. Okay. You got me there."

Ruby stalked away from the hallway, dragging Church along with her, before he spoke up again, "Hey, you wanna go do some training?" He offered her tentatively.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah. Fine."

Fifteen minutes into their training session, a slow clapping reached them. Instinctively, Epsilon faded away. Ruby turned to the source of the sound. Mercury was perched on Glynda's desk, observing her with keen interest.

"Well done, Little Red." He said smoothly.

Color blossomed in Ruby's cheeks as she replied, embarrassed, "Thanks."

She rubbed the back of her head, her argent hues flickering to the door, wondering how he'd entered the room without her knowing.

" _I don't like the way he said that_ ," Church remarked.

Ruby could sense the scowl in his words. The silver haired young man leapt from the table and sauntered toward her.

"You did well," He said, crossing the room. "But, I noticed that when you sparred with Cardin, you were helpless without that." He jabbed a finger at Crescent Rose.

Ruby collapsed the scythe and slipped it into its holster at the base of her spine, averting her eyes sheepishly.

"Why don't we train together? Maybe I could give you a few pointers." Mercury offered.

Ruby's eyes raised to his, astonishment lighting her features. "Really?" She asked.

Mercury nodded, a smirk slanting across his mouth, "Of course."

Over the next hour, they sparred, with Mercury correcting her stance and moves.

Ruby slouched as she walked to her dorm. "My muscles hurt." She complained.

"Oh, come on, you big baby," Church said sardonically. "It wasn't _that_ bad. Besides, don't you already _have_ muscle built?"

"Not the ones I used today," Ruby grumbled, collapsing onto her bed, rubbing her arm with a wince.

Church glanced around before spotting a Scroll on the bedside table. "I shouldn't do it," he muttered to himself.

A knock startled both AI and host. Ruby hopped off the bed and padded to the door, grousing as she went over her sore muscles.

"Jaune," She gasped, stunned to see her friend at the door.

"Hey," the blonde knight said offhandedly. "Can we talk? It's important."

* * *

 **anotamous** : **Thank you for understanding. And she does, doesn't she? With her implantation, it's a strong possibility that it _is_ some side effect. And it does seem that way, doesn't it?**

 **blaiseingfire: Hmm. It could have been.**

 **Guest: I'm so sorry. Forgive me?**

 **TheSilverHunt3r: I hope I can. I don't plan on stopping this story at anytime soon.**

 **Vixenlovesninjago: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Guest: I continued! And that's quite alright.**

 **Zwill711: I'm glad to be back. And that's okay. I was awfully late with this update. And I'm sorry. Getting back into the writing game is always difficult for me. Especially when I've taken a break. Thanks for the advice.**

 **puzzle241: Indeed, he can. He used it on a few occasions. I just failed horribly at writing it in. Sorry.**

 **Guest: I made an attempt to do just that. But, I don't think FFN wanted me to. The links I tried adding didn't open to my other account at all. And I'm sorry about that. Hopefully, the little addition I made will help? I'm hoping. And it's very possible they know _something_ is going on with Team RWBY. I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **The Nightangale: Aww, thanks! I'm trying my hardest to. And I know. I _screamed_ when I recognized his voice. I was shocked. And very excited.**

 **Iron-ninja: I'm sorry. I tried linking it to my profile here. Hopefully it works. If it doesn't, you can try the steps I listed above?**


End file.
